A is for Artemis
by Tameh Ansho
Summary: Every letter tells a story. And every story deserves to be heard.  A series of short one-shots focusing on the life of the teams reclussive archer. Rated T for language and possible violence.
1. Chapter 1

A/N First chapter! Yes, I plan on doing one of these for everyone on the team. Just warning you now, there will be a LOT of angst in this one, because I find it hard to write comedy for Artemis. And yes, there will be much Spitfire.

And since I don't particularly want a lawsuit on my hands…

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, Artemis, or any of the characters in this show. They belong to DC and Cartoon Network. And believe me, I would NOT wanna be them right now…

A is for Acclimate

**~-…-~**

Artemis has always been a loner.

Trust no one. That was her fathers' first lesson, one he took great pleasure in teaching. And Artemis took it too her heart.

She didn't need anyone or anything; she could take care of herself just fine. Trust and emotions were just an invitation for more betrayal. And in her line of work, she didn't need to send out more invitations than necessary. There were enough people who already wanted to stab her in the back-sometimes literally.

_So why in HELL,_ Artemis all but growled to herself, _do I care what these sidekicks think?_

It wasn't her job to get attached to a group of wanna-be heroes. Her job was to take down the League. The team was just a means to do so.

But…

For some reason, she _did_ care what they thought.

She was thrilled when M'gann included her in mall-crawls and girls day out.

She was irritated when Robin teased her about her fighting, or when Superboy ignored her.

And more than anything, she was furious with Wally's stubborn insistence that she would never be anything more than a replacement for a man who didn't even want to be on the team.

The answer to these feelings was rather anti-climactic.

After being raised by an emotionally-stunted control-freak of a dad, she was bound to crave these feelings eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I cannot tell you guys how happy you make me! So many reviews and hits, just for the first chapter. *Sob* I promised myself I wouldn't cry…

_Artemis: Is she always like this?_

_Wally: Sadly, yes. I think she forgot her meds today…You wanna do the honors?_

_Artemis: *Shoots arrow next to head*_

Hey! That wasn't nice! You do realize I could kill both of you off right now, right?

Anyways, sorry for that bipolar moment…

Disclaimer: I would say I owned Young Justice…but then I'd be killed by an angry mob of fangirls.

_Because: On account of._

B is for Because

"Why does this change anything? You had no problem with me before; I haven't changed!"

"Like hell you haven't. You're Sportsmasters daughter!" Wally hissed, spinning on his heels to glare at the blonde archer. "Why do you even care what I think Artemis?"

"I-" Artemis froze at the coldness in his voice. "Wally…"

_I care…_

"Because"

_Because you're my best friend._

_Because I can't live without you._

_Because you gave me hope when I had none._

_Because you are my light in this darkness._

A million different ways to finish her statement ran through Artemis's mind.

The red-headed speedster stood waiting, his features a mask that didn't quite hide the turmoil beneath the surface.

Betrayal, anger, shock, sadness, confusion, hatred, disgust. And, above all, the pain of a broken heart.

Tears prickled in the corners of her eyes and Artemis wiped at them angrily. "You idiot…" She couldn't quite keep her voice from breaking. "I care because I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow, two updates in one day? I must really love you guys… Lol, as true as that statement may be, the reason I'm updating twice is 1) chapter two was a day late, and I feel bad, and 2) I'm starting my freshman year of high school on Monday, and I highly doubt my parents will let me get on that night, which was when this chapter was supposed to be put up.

So. Yeah. Supey, you wanna do the honors?

_Connor: No._

…Okay then…

_*Cheshire pops up out of no-where* Tameh Ansho does not own any part of Young Justice, or the word Cat's-paw._

I do however own the dictionary I got it out of!

_Cat's-paw: A light breeze that ruffles the surface of the water in patches _OR _A person used by another for his own ends._

C is for Cat's-paw

A light breeze skimmed the surface of the pond, ruffling the crystalline water in irregular patches. Artemis couldn't help but chuckle at the irony.

_That's a sign if I ever saw one…_

Science had always been on of her favorite subjects, and although she didn't particularly care about the weather, she distinctly remembered the name for the breeze that had skimmed the water. The irony came in the fact that the name was also used to describe a human pawn.

And Artemis was a pawn to many.

Sportsmaster-her own father- used her to do his dirty work when he was too lazy to do it himself.

Cheshire used her to gather information.

The Shadows and the Justice League both used her to try and take down the other.

_Well, it's official…_ Artemis thought wrily, running a hand through her golden hair as another breeze ghosted over the water. _I'm just a pawn in this chess-game of life…_

She smirked suddenly.

_But just you wait…This pawn will be a queen one day._

A/N (part 2) Before I go, I just wanted to thank _Argent98, GrayAreas, MidnightRoulette, _and _harrysgirl1993 _for reviewing. You guys all deserve Alfreds cookies!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Once again, she's back! With horror stories of high school. *shudders* Anyways, enough about me. *turns to look at Megan*

_Megan: Hello Megan! Tameh Ansho wants to thank all her reviewers, including Harrysgirl1993, GrayAreas, Argent98, and MidnightRoulette._

That's right I do. Although, I'm kinda sad that thost are my only four reviewers…Yes, I'm greedy. So tell your friends mah minion of duckies!

_Connor:…Minion of Duckies?_

Yup. Is mah own army. Otherwise known as mah reviewers/people who read the crazy productions of my mind. I would have used communists, but Scotty1609 already called that. By the way, I really suggest her stories if you're a Robin fan.

Oh, I also don't own the show Young Justice. I do own a tv though, which I will be using to watch the new episodes starting on September 16th! Get pumped!

…_~-~-~-~…_

_Dead-line: The time set as a limit for doing or completing something._

D is for Dead-line

Dear Wally,

I wish I didn't have to write this. I wish I could have been the girl you deserve. Because you deserve much better than me.

The truth is, I'm not who you think I am. The only reason I join the team in the first place was to destroy it. My father trained me since birth, taught me how to lie and steal and kill. For the longest time, that's all I ever knew. I was never shown kindness, never knew love. My destiny was all I had. And I wanted it. Destroying the Justice League was my greatest wish.

But then…I met you. You and the team. And you changed my mind. For the first time in my life, I could be myself. To you guys, I was just Artemis, not a weapon. I was free to live, to feel. And I did feel. Hatred, for the Shadows who had taken so much from me. Fear, for the role I had to play. Joy, that I finally had a family. And…love. For the first time, I knew love.

It was after that mess with Kent Nelson that my goal in life changed.

It never mattered to me that my dad, my sister, everyone I grew up with, was a Shadow. I didn't care if they killed me. As long as you and the team survived, I couldn't care less what they did to me.

So I became a double agent. Suddenly I wasn't working to destroy the Justice League. I was striving to destroy the people who raised me from birth.

But my time's up. Tonight, I'm confronting them. I'm telling them the truth, and I'm going to do all I can to take them down. But Wally…I'm not going to survive this. I can feel that in my bones. I can only hope that I manage to bring the Shadows to their knees before I die.

And…When I don't return, please remember me. Remember me as a hero, though I know I'm not. Remember me as a friend to all of you, because in the end, I was.

Lord, I have so much I'm thankful for, so much I don't deserve to have but do. And you…you're top of the list.

I love you Wally. I've loved you from the very first mission, and I'll love you forever.

Please, don't forget me.

I'll always be yours.

Artemis

_Tears fell slowly from charcoal eyes, staining tracks on golden skin. Her feet were barely a whisper on his carpet as she crept to the bed, placing the tightly furled scroll of his bed-side table before turning towards him. She drank in his sight like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time._

_She knew his image would be the last thing she remembered._

_Time had run out. She had to go. Bending slowly she trailed one slender hand through fiery locks and across freckled skin before it came to rest, cupping his cheek lovingly as she pressed her lips to his in a tender kiss._

_Standing swiftly she made her way to the door. If she didn't leave now, she never would._

"Artemis."

_She froze, thinking he had woken, and turned back in time to see him roll over, completely asleep._

"I love you…"

_Swallowing her sob at his muttered words, she squared her shoulders and left, running away from the sleeping boy and towards her destiny._

_His name was on her lips when she fell._

A/N: (Pt2) Sorry Harrysgirl1993, it's more Spitfire fluff. I just love that pairing! I can't seem to stop writing it!

Everybody else, Review! Your reviews help me survive high school!

Go ahead

V  
>V<br>V

Push the button

V  
>V<br>V

You know you want too~

VVV  
>VV<br>V


	5. Authors Note

To my wonderfully dedicated fans:

Hiya! Didja miss me? *Dodges rotten vegetables*

Okay, okay, yeesh! No need to get violent with me! I have an excuse for not updating. It's called life.

By that I mean that I was grounded for like a week while I cleaned my room, and then as soon as I was ungrounded, my computer got a virus and was taken away. For two months. So then I got it back, and lo-and-behold! Writers block.

#&$^. My. Life.

But now I'm back! I'll update probably some time tonight, when I get home, as I am currently using the computer at school to type this authors note. So fear not, I have returned!

Robin: You hear that?

What?

Wally: Yeah, I hear it too!

What?

Artemis: Yup, same here.

I swear to god, if you figments of my imagination don't tell me what is going on, I'll kill all of you %^$&#^'s off!

Robin: It's the sound of a million people running and screaming to get as far away from you as possible.

…Oh *^$# you all.


	6. E is for Emerald

A/N: Okay, so I know I said it would be up yesterday, but I'll make it up to you! I'm gunna post _two _chapters today, and maybe, if I get enough reviews and positive feed-back, I'll put up a new drabble collection tomorrow.

E is for Emerald

_Emerald: A clear, deep-green color._

_His eyes are like gems… _Artemis noted, glaring at him from across the kitchen counter.

It was kind of ridiculous that she would notice this in the middle of an argument-something about Star Trek vs. Star Wars-when they glittered with anger.

Although…She would be lying if she said the anger made them any less attractive. If anything, they were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

Not that she'd ever admit it of course.

_Ugh, what's wrong with me? _Throwing her hands up in exasperation she stormed off towards the Zeta-tubes, noting the hurt look that flit across his face as she did so.

If anyone noticed that her earrings the next day were the exact color of Wally's eyes, they were wise enough to keep their mouths shut.

A/N part 2: OMG I LOVE the new episodes! They. Is. EPIC!

Ehem. On another note, I would like to thank my faithful reviewers for being so patient as Fate screwed me over. Luv ya'all!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: As promised, chapter six! Though I am kinda sad I haven't gotten any reviews for chapter five… But that's just me being greedy.

Which reminds me…

Disclaimer: It's known as fanfiction for a reason. Oh, and I don't own Urban Dictionary, which is where I got the definition for family.

Wally? Artemis? Have anything to add?

…Guys?

Great. I lost my own figments of my imagination in my head. It could take a while to track them down…it's like a maze up there…

Enjoy! *grabs flashlight* now be vewwy vewwy quiet…I'm going spitfire huntin'!

F is for Family

Family: _People you love and love you back, not necessarily blood or biological, but you trust them and they trust you, and they take care of you and you take care of them._

She knew this would happen. Ever since the day she first joined the team, she knew she would eventually be forced to choose.

And the day had come.

To her left were the Shadows; Cheshire, Sportsmaster, and Ra's al Ghul in the very front.

To her right was the team; Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Batman stood behind them, and ever Red Arrow had tagged along.

Two forces-one she hated but had known since birth, the other she had only known for a short while, but already loved.

Wally's face was a mask of pain and something akin to hope as he stared as her, several steps closer than the others.

"Artemis…"

Cheshire cut him off, taking a step closer to the blonde archer and stretching her hand out in an invitation, her mask held in the other. "Artemis, come on. Come _home_."

Home…A year ago the word meant a rundown apartment on the bad-well, worse-side of Gotham, polishing arrows by herself in bedroom with two twin-sized beds with matching purple comforters, though only one was ever slept in, while staring longingly at an Alice in Wonderland poster on the opposite wall. But now, home was a cave in a hollowed-out mountain, curled up on a couch next to a skinny red-head, with a movie playing on the flat-screen and silky black hair leaning up against her legs.

"Please Artemis. I'm your sister! Father and I…"

More words with changed meanings. Sister no longer brought the image of tanned skin and wild black hair so like their mothers; a mint-green complexion and soft crimson curls had replaced them. And the other…Blonde hair remained unchanged, features were still obscured-but with a green cowl and thick mustache, not a steel mask and a cold sneer.

"We want you home. Where you belong, Arty."

Something inside her shattered. Artemis recoiled, flinching away from her sisters outstretched hand like it was a loaded gun.

"Don't." The archer hissed. "There's only one person who can call me that. And you aren't him."

Her choice was made. She no longer hovered, indecisive, between the two teams.

Turning her back on her sister, father, and one-time family, she walked towards the team. Wally followed after, pulling her into a tight hug and burying his face is her golden hair once the others surrounded them. Artemis smiled in to his chest, content to simply melt in his arms and breathe in his scent of mint and ozone, but there was one more thing she had to say to the Shadows.

Twisting in Wally's arms-he refused to let her go, something she made sure to tease him about later-she called out, "Oh, and Jade?"

The assassin-the only of the Shadows left in the warehouse-spun around, her eyes glinting through her mask.

"For the record? I am home."


End file.
